Misery Business
by Megwill
Summary: Condensed version of Brennan's thoughts etc. during season 6. Inspired by Misery Business by Paramore. "When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth...I waited eight long months she finally set him free. I told him..."  horrid summary fun fic


This song is just so right, so horridly mean to a certain character, a bit juvenile and yet so humorous all at once.

Misery Business by Paramore Brennan POV

_Who...Whose that chick?_

Booth had finally returned from Afghanistan and he and Brennan met each other on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. She was all smiles and then he pulled out his cell and showed her a picture of Hannah. Hannah was very attractive. Brennan asked if the relationship was serious and he had replied, serious as a heart attack. Her mind raced, because she knew heart attacks were very serious.

_I'm in the business of misery_  
><em>Let's take it from the top<em>  
><em>She's got a body like an hourglass<em>  
><em>That's ticking like a clock<em>

A week later Booth and she were sitting at the Royal Diner having breakfast the discussion was getting a bit deeper and Brennan watched as Booth saw something out of the corner of his eye. Their conversation abruptly as Brennan watched an attractive blonde walk up to her partner wrap her arms around Booth and kiss him for quite a few steamboats. Brennan couldn't stand it any longer even though she kept her feelings in she once clung to him like that and she had kissed him like that-no not like that it had to be better that that. She walked up and stood almost between the two lustful lovers. "Hello." She said innocently and Hannah countered with a large smile.

"You must be Temperance. Seeley has told me so much about you." Hannah said and Brennan thought, Seeley? He doesn't like to be called that. She found a feeling rising inside her, was that jealousy?

_It's a matter of time_  
><em>Before we all run out<em>  
><em>When I thought he was mine<em>  
><em>She caught him by the mouth<em>

Brennan watched for almost a year as Booth went out with Hannah and ignored her, everything had changed. One rainy night Brennan even told Booth how she felt about him, he turned her down. Then one night she received a call from Hannah. Booth had proposed and she had said no. He needed his partner and they had split, Brennan knew where to find him and went to the Founding Fathers. Life slowly started to return to normal, their partnership started to heal. She noticed Booth never forgot what she said to him that rainy night. He never said anything, he didn't have too.

_I waited eight long months_  
><em>She finally set him free<em>  
><em>I told him I can't lie<em>  
><em>He was the only one for me<em>

It didn't take long and they were speaking of that night. A blizzard had rolled in and they were trapped together in his elevator. He said he was still angry, not at her, but still angry and just needed some time. She contemplated this and told him when she had lost the last of her imperviosness and he wasn't angry then maybe they could be a couple. Later that night sitting alone, yet together in his apartment they made a wish. Each wrote down the date they wanted to become a couple and set the pieces of paper on fire watching as they went up in flames. The two smiled at each other. Yes everything had changed she thought and smiled wider at him.

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_  
><em>She's got it out for me<em>  
><em>But I wear the biggest smile<em>

Angela had come to check on her best friend as she was now examining a skull for over two hours. Yesterday morning Vincent had been murdered by a man that was out to kill Booth. She asked Brennan if she was okay and Brenna lied and said she was fine. Angela tried a different approach, "Honey, you are not fine you have been staring at that skull for over two hours now." Angela said and Brennan looked up to her best fried away from the skull.

"I got into bed with Booth last night." said Brennan.

"Oh...Oh my God."

"Why are you looking at me like that, I thought you would be happy." said Brennan.

Angela smirked, "Sweetie, I am. I just don't want to yell hallelujah so close to Vincents death."

Hodgins walked in and Angela yelled at him to go and tell Cam whatever he had discovered.

"That could have been important." Brennan said.

"This is important. So, what happened after you...after you crawled into bed with Booth last night?" Angela pried and Brennan looked at Angela giving her an all knowing smile that needed no explanations to understand what had happened between anthropologist and agent last night.

"Oh My God Sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" Angela said and the two smiled.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_-Flashback-_

_Brennan walked crossed the threshold into his room. It was dark, early in the morning and she was upset. Booth heard the door open and reached for the weapon on his nightstand and cocked it aiming it at her. "Did you hear something?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Do you want me to put the gun away?" she shook her head yes the word a whisper barley audible on her lips. She proceeded to tell him how she felt, that she was a horrible person for Vincent to think she would want him to leave. He motioned for her to sit down on the bed next to him and she did. "You got it all wrong Bones, he wasn't speaking to you." She argued that he was that there was no one else there, well besides you and he wasn't speaking to Booth._

_"He was speaking to God."_

_"No, Vincent was an atheist like me." she countered._

_"Then he was speaking to the universe." he said and she contemplated this for a moment. The universe had given her a signal so she supposed it was possible. _

_Silence linger and the weight of losing a loved one linger in the air heavy mixed with other heavy emotion. She turned to him. "Can I just..." she trailed off._

_"Of course that's why I'm here." he said as he lay back pulling her down with him and she curl up onto his chest finally releasing all of the emotion she had kept pent up throughout the day. She cried and cried and later that night as her tears subsided, she looked up at him and he looked down at her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked holding a silent conversation and he leaned toward her and she moved up her lips meeting his. The kiss was slow and passionate, but the rhythm picked up and slow and methodical soon turned into pent up desire and passion as the kiss turned frantic and each left a frenzy of kisses on the other. Between breaths she managed to form the words, "Make love to me Booth." Her eyes met his, they were both sure and their was no going back. _

__Brennan smiled at the memory and the others that they had made the next night and morning. Smiled because Hannah was finally gone and while things had changed, everything changes. It seemed that there was one thing that had remained the same, yes this love thing was a burden a large one at times, but it was worth it.

_But God, does it feel so good_  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would...<em>  
><em>'Cause God, it just feels so<em>  
><em>It just feels so good<em>

Brennan had to go to Norfolk today to meet with an intern. Booth was spending the day with Parker at the aquarium, the zoo had become old and it was winter. Inside seemed like a better idea and Parker could still have that cheeseburger at Hard Rock that he loved so much, Hard Rock wasn't far from the aquarium. Brennan waited in the office and looked up at at a familiar voice calling her name.

"Temperance." Hannah said and walked over to Brennan. Brennan wondered if her neurons fired properly. Why would she walk over to her after she distinctly told her that if she was going to love and be in a relationship with her partner she had to be all in. She told her Booth loved with his whole heart and Brennan didn't want to see him hurt. Hannah told Brennan she was a good friend, obviously Hannah was not.

_Second chances they don't ever matter_  
><em>People never change<em>  
><em>Once a whore, you're nothing more<em>  
><em>I'm sorry, that'll never change<em>

"How are you?"

"I'm very well." Brennan said.

Brennan watched as Hannah's facial features changed, "And Seeley, how is he?"

"He is very well." Brennan said thinking of last night.

"Will you tell him I said hello, I feel bad for what I did. I was thinking maybe I should come and see him." Hannah said.

Brennan didn't think about her answer and in normal fashion responded in all honesty. "He is in a relationship." and she wasn't sorry either.

There was no 'I'm sorry Hannah, but he is in a relationship.' For, Brennan didn't feel sorry for Hannah in the least. Before Hannah could react to her statement the secretary at the front desk called Brennan's name and she left Hannah standing there as she walked away to interview what could be her new intern.

_And about forgiveness_  
><em>We're both supposed to have exchanged<em>  
><em>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up<em>  
><em>Now look this way<em>

When she left the office she saw Hannah sitting at her desk speaking to someone that worked there. She must be on a story as she was interviewing someone thought Brennan. As Brennan took the elevator down to the first floor she overheard a woman say to a man "Your partner is really nice, you two seem to have a very strong friendship." he inhaled then exhaled not quite able to answer the woman and then shook his head yes. "Is that all you two are?" the woman prodded more and the man inhale and said yes. Brennan glanced at him giving him a knowing look. The man and she held a silent conversation the man looked away Brennan's look making him uncomfortable. Then she walked out of the elevator shaking her own head at the exchange she had overheard.

_Well there's a million other girls_  
><em>Who do it just like you<em>  
><em>Looking as innocent as possible<em>  
><em>To get to who<em>

As she drove she she thought of the elevator that the two of them had become stuck in weeks ago. She thought back on the two people she had encountered only moment ago. It made her sad to think that what had happened to her was happening to someone else out there. She reajusted her grip on the steering wheel and inhaled, glad that she would never refuse what she felt again never deny like she had for nearly six years. She wouldn't lie to anyone ever again when they asked are you just partners? No more Hackers, Sullys or others. No more. She refused to lie to herself and the world anymore.

_They want and what they like_  
><em>It's easy if you do it right<em>  
><em>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse<em>

Angela had a bridal shower to attend near Norfolk and was headed up there Brennan in tow even though she protested that she shouldn't go because she didn't even know anyone that was going to be there. Angela told her that she was going to go and that was that, someone needed to go with her just in case the baby came. They both stopped for brunch as Angela was hungry every five seconds and Brennan really wanted a caramel apple even though she knew how bad they were for you. Angela joked as they sat at Ihop, "You sure you aren't pregnant Bren?" Brennan thought about it she was late, but only a few days or so. "Bren?" Angela rose her eyebrow. Brennan ignored her and they left Ihop filled with the veggie omelet and the two orders of pancakes Angela ordered.

As they entered the little grocery store on the end of the plaza and Brennan went off to find her apple Hannah ran into Angela's large stomach. "Angela, it's good to see you. How are the little one and you doing?" Hannah asked and Angela looked at Hannah like her mother had looked at her father's groupies. Her mother and father were never together, but her mother had something with Billy none of the other girls had. She knew him better than any of his flings. Angela's teen years weren't 'good girl' years matter of fact Angela had a huge heart, but she would always be a famous musicians daughter. She had a backbone, maybe Bren knew karate or had some good moves but Angela had that evil stare down pat. The aura of go ahead I dare you to try and mess with me.

Now as she look at Hannah impatiently she shifted her weight to one leg, "We are excellent." Angela said.

"I don't mean to pry, but is Seeley still with someone? I ran into Temperance a week ago and she said he was. How serious is it?" Hannah asked and Angela's jaw almost dropped did she really just ask that? Wow. She had some balls.

"Yes, he is. They are both very happy, it seems pretty serious." Angela said as she saw Brennan spot her candy apple in hand, smiling. Brennan rarely just smiled for no reason.

"It was good talking to you, but time is ticking Hannah, bye." Angela said and turned to walk toward Brennan. Hannah wondered how he could have moved on into a serious relationship so quickly, ugh men.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now<em>

When Angela and Bren returned that night Brennan went to Booth's apartment. They spoke of cases for a short time and then gave into the inevitable as things progressed quickly Booth realized they were still in the kitchen Brennan now sitting on top of the island, her dress on the floor. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and they made their way to the bathroom and into the shower. Brennan smiled laughing into his mouth as warm water descended down their bodies during their strenuous workout. Her stomach now against the cold tile of the shower Booth whispered in her ear, "Got you just where I want you baby."

She wore a smug almost mischievous grin as she turned her head and kissed him. Shortly after her breathing labored and she started to whimper. He felt her body start to tremble as she braced her hands against the showers tile wall. He felt her legs go to jello and held her up she collapsed against the shower wall and he held her up. Shortly after they both sunk to the ground. She looked at him locking eyes and they both smiled sharing a kiss that lasted for a whole fleet of flotillas.

_But God, does it feel so good_  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would<em>  
><em>'Cause God, it just feels so<em>  
><em>It just feels so good<em>

The next day Angela went into labor and at the hospital Brennan had picked up a pregnancy test and snuck off to the restroom. Five minutes later she stare at the white stick in hand which confirmed, she was in fact pregnant. As she and Booth walked home she was on edge, she needed to tell him. How? How do you tell someone their whole life is going to change forever? She remembered their conversation as they walked the sidewalk to his apartment.

"Angela and Hodgins were very happy. You would think they would be a bit more apprehensive or nervous."

Booth stopped and rest his hand on her shoulder. "Bones the baby is healthy everything is okay..."

"But a baby is a lot."

"Yeah Bones. A baby is a good thing, this is the best day of their lives."

"You really believe that?" Brennan asked.

"Of course." he countered.

She in inhaled and looked around a bit apprehensive and nervous herself.

"Bones what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant..." She said and his face became a white blank page. "...Your the father." and there was the smile she loved it spread so wide and he laughed happily. She chuckled as well exhaling a puff of air.

"A baby, a baby Bones. Our baby." he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. They didn't speak, but she responded by deepening the kiss.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
><em>And not one of them involving you<em>  
><em>Just watch my wildest dreams come true<em>  
><em>Not one of them involving<em>_..._

Soon another eight months had gone by but the change in this eight months was much different than the change in the last eight months. She and Booth were spending a lot of time together, at each others apartments twenty four seven. They were even speaking of buying a home not a house together. Angela was correct, she would never be alone again. She sat in her office staring at a case file as she waited on Booth. She flashback to last week when she told Booth she loved him and as they sat arguing at the diner he had called her out on something she had said. _"We are family Bones..."_ She smiled because they were, they always had been.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now<em>

A house a home, their home. And in their home Brennan knew they had no more of the caramel apple slices she loved so much from Publix. She called Booth and told him she was stopping at the store to get some. She had grabbed what she wanted, but then remembered they needed orange juice and an apple pie wouldn't be too bad to have around either so she got a basket and head toward the bakery. She was picking up the pie and placing it in her basket when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Temperance?" Hannah called after Brennan from behind her.

Brennan turned to face Hannah her eight month pregnancy clearly visible to Hannah.

"You are pregnant." Hannah said stating the obvious.

"Yes, Hannah." Brennan said, she still was confused. Maybe she was a little off as Booth would say, a child could figure out she was pregnant.

"I didn't know." Hannah said and Brennan looked at her oddly.

"Obviously." Brennan said honestly.

"I'm happy for you." Hannah said use to Temperance's bluntness.

"So, how is Seeley and everyone else, oh and Angela how is her little one?" Hannah asked.

"Booth is very good and Angela had a boy who she named Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins. Vincent after my late intern Vincent, he was murdered."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry." Hannah said.

"Booth said we don't get to choose who lives and who dies. So, I can only surmise that by his statement it was Vincent's time to die even though I and many others may not agree." Brennan said and Hannah was quiet a moment.

"Angela said Seeley was in a serious relationship, is..."

"I'm carrying Booth's child, he is the father. When did you see Angela?" Brennan said said not batting an eyelash. Hannah couldn't form a response and silence linger a moment. "Hannah?"

"Oh, sorry. I saw Angela about..." she glanced at Brennan's abdomen. "... seven or eight months ago in a supermarket near Norfolk."

"Oh, yes that was eight months ago. I know because I was with her. We were going to a bridal shower, I didn't know the bride. Although, Angela needed someone to accompany her as she was so far along in her pregnancy." Brennan said and Hannah only nodded. Brennan looked at her basket and felt a kick.

"I'm hungry and it seems the baby is as well. I'm going to leave now, they are having a two for one sale on orange juice." Brennan decided to tell Hannah this for some reason.

"Thanks..." Hannah said still in shock, "...and congratulations."

"For what?" asked Brennan and Hannah inhaled.

"The pregnancy."

"Oh, yes thank you Booth and I are very happy. Parker is happy to become a big brother as well." with that Brennan left.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now<em>

"Amelia!" Brennan said to the three year old as she ran out of her room and sown the hall. Brennan sighed walking after her daughter who did not want to go to bed.

"Daddy! Daddy help me!" Booth looked at the little blue eyed brunette racing toward him. Jumping onto the couch and clinging to Booth as she buried her head into the crook of Booths' neck. "Mommy is gonna get me!" As Brennan bot closer Amelia's shrieks of laughter became louder and Booth stood up raising Amelia in the air as he air planed her away from Brennan. A fit of giggles erupting from the three year old.

Brennan stood in the living room and gave Booth that look the one that said I love you I really do but this is not helping at all. The look that Booth knew meant he had got to her and Mommy had turned into a sap watching her boyfriend fly their three year old around the living room. She stood grinning like an idiot. "Fly her to bed Daddy." Brennan said.

"Yes ma'am". Booth said as he and a laughing Amelia flew down the hall making airplane noises and Brennan rolled her eyes.

After Booth and Amelia found Pearl her stuffed dolphin that Angela had given to her and Mr. Hopper a large stuffed grasshopper that Hodgins had given to her she climbed into bed. Booth pulled the comforter up around his little girl and kissed her on the forehead. Brennan watched the interaction from the doorway. Neither knew she was there.

"Can I have a story please?" Amelia asked and Brennan's eyes looked up at him through his daughter's.

"Yes you can."

"Once there was a princess who had..."

"I know! I know!" Amelia said excited, "She had a mommy and daddy and one day the king and queen which is her mommy and daddy told her she was going to be a big sister." Amelia said and Booth smiled. Like Brennan, Amelia liked to take the lead. She knew the story and she wanted to show Booth she remembered it.

"Yep that's right princess." said Booth tapping his little girl on the nose. Brennan smiled watching him with her, she had just learned she was pregnant a couple of days ago. She was maybe a month or so along.

"Daddy?"

"Hhmm?"

"I'm just like that princess too because I'm..." she yawned curling up on her side holding Mr. Hopper close "...I'm going to be a big sister too." Booth smiled as did Brennan.

"You are." he whispered and kissed her softly on the cheek as she snored lightly in her sleep.

Brennan walked into the room and snaked her arms around Booths neck a smile graced her lips. "I'm a queen and your a king?" she arched her brow and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Yes, and that is our princess." Booth said and they both looked to Amelia.

Brennan looked back to Booth. "Let's go to bed Booth." Brennan said.

They lay in bed tired from earlier tonight. "I love you Bones."

The words flowed with ease from her lips. "I love you too Booth."

Brennan snuggled closer onto him her arm wrapped around him her head on his chest and their daughter in the other room. Yes, she may not know a lot about idioms or pop culture, and she may not be able to throw her heart out there as easily as most women. Though, none of that mattered because she loved him and he loved her and that's all she really needed to know. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_But God, does it feel so good_  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would<em>  
><em>'Cause God, it just feels so<em>  
><em>It just feels so good...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Geez, I have never wrote such a mean Hannah fic ever...I don't even hate her. I think she was a great catalyst sucked while she lasted, but we all knew it wouldn't last. I just thought this song would be funny and fun to do a fic too. Hope you guys enjoyed...deff give the song a go.<br>_


End file.
